hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz Almighty / Allergic / Spaced Out
This is season 1, episode 8. Plot 'Kaz Almighty' Summary While the girls played a concert on a tropical island, the locals start seeing Kaz as their almighty ruler. Ami and Yumi plot to reveal Kaz for the fraud that he is. When one of the locals notices that their coconuts are missing, they see right through Kaz's facade. Ami, Yumi and their manager decide to hightail it on out of there and launch themselves off the island via catapult. At the end, the local remarks that "They lose more reborn rulers that way". 'Allergic' While Ami is having breakfast, Yumi walks in, saying that she can't believe it's the annual time for Kaz to wash his clothes. Kaz asks for Yumi to sit down and shut up. Yumi then begins eating Ami's waffles, and then sneezes the syrup off the waffles and onto Ami and Kaz. Ami wonders what made Yumi sneeze, Yumi says it was probably just something in the air. Kaz interjects saying that he thinks Yumi has become allergic to Ami. Ami and Yumi laugh at Kaz thinking that. Kaz then pushes Ami closer to Yumi, at that moment she sneezes again, forcing Ami and Kaz against the table. Kaz comes up with a solution by putting corks in Yumi's nose, but then she sneezes again, blowing the corks into Kaz's glasses. The three then mix a remedy made of lard, bokchoy, baboon milk, mackerel, and chili pepper. It fails, evidenced by Yumi sneezing herself into space. Kaz then puts a piece of tape down the middle of Ami and Yumi's room, intending to keep them isolated until he can find. Remedy. Unfortunately, this fails too. Yumi becomes even sicker, and Kaz decides they should give her a break from Ami. He next morning, Yumi walks into the room, her allergies gone, and finds a letter from Ami saying that she has left. Kaz tries to console Yumi, who sneezes after Kaz touches her. They realize that the soap Kaz used to clean his clothes was what was making Yumi sneeze. Yumi catches up with Ami and explains to her about the soap. They then make Kaz clean the soap off his clothes. 'Spaced Out' Ami, Yumi and Kaz are abducted by giant alien bananas. They first watch their thoughts, experiment on them, and when Kaz was playing his game, it is revealed that the aliens were mean because they had no music on their planet. Ami and Yumi play a song for them and they along with Kaz return to Earth. Songs: Kaz Almighty * Brand New Days Spaced Out * Asia no Junshin Trivia * This is possibly the first time we see a character with their butt lines shown onscreen (Yumi peeling one of the giant alien banana's peels). The second was Evil AmiYumi / Butterscotch / Big Waldo. Gallery Kaz Almighty Kaz Almighty.jpg|"Kaz Almighty" title card Kaz Almighty 1.jpg|Ami and Yumi doing another concert Kaz Almighty 2.jpg|Yumi juggling torches Kaz Almighty 3.jpg|Ami juggling torches Kaz Almighty 4.jpg|Kaz selling shirts Kaz Almighty 5.jpg|All hail the mighty Kaz! Kaz Almighty 6.jpg|Kaz is claimed king by the ruler Kaz Almighty 7.jpg|A statue that looks like Kaz Kaz Almighty 8.jpg|Coconuts for money Kaz Almighty 9.jpg|Swiggity Swooty, I'm coming for that booty! Kaz Almighty 10.jpg|The house on the mountain Kaz Almighty 11.jpg|Kaz enjoys the life of being a king Kaz Almighty 12.jpg|Ami and Yumi enter the palace Kaz Almighty 13.jpg|You're coming with us, kaz! Kaz Almighty 14.jpg|O RLY? I DON'T THINK SO! Kaz Almighty 15.jpg|Carving tikis. What could be worse? Kaz Almighty 16.jpg|Kaz is floating in the sun! Kaz Almighty 17.jpg|Praise the Sun! Kaz Almighty 18.jpg|YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!!!! Kaz Almighty 19.jpg|Tumbled into the sand! Kaz Almighty 20.jpg|Ami and Yumi dressed like Indians Kaz Almighty 21.jpg|FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Kaz Almighty 22.jpg|Talk about a cliffhanger, eh? (Ba dum TISH!) Kaz Almighty 23.jpg|Open the floodgates! Kaz Almighty 24.jpg|A meal fit for a king Kaz Almighty 25.jpg|HAY! Where are you taking me??? Kaz Almighty 26.jpg|STAHP RIGHT THERE! Kaz Almighty 27.jpg|Ami and Yumi in a catapault Kaz Almighty 28.jpg|And as for YOU, Kaz Kaz Almighty 29.jpg|Gimme back your loot! Kaz Almighty 30.jpg|Why does this keep happening to me??? Kaz Almighty 31.jpg|Bye Bye Puffy Amiyumi! Allergic Allergic.jpg|Allergic title card Allergic 2.jpg|Time for the annual washing Kaz's clothes! Allergic 3.jpg|Kaz doing his laundry Allergic 4.jpg|Yummy! Pancakes! Allergic 5.jpg|AH-CHOO!!! Allergic 6.jpg|Are you sick or something? Allergic 7.jpg|Here. Have these flowers as a "Get well" gift! Allergic 8.jpg|Yumi stuffing her face in BBQ soy nuts Allergic 9.jpg|Blowing house dust at Yumi Allergic 10.jpg|I think you are allergic to each other. Allergic 11.jpg|AMIYUMI.EXE has stopped working Allergic 12.jpg|So Happy Together! Allergic 13.jpg|What a mess! Allergic 14.jpg|Bless you, Yumi! Allergic 15.jpg|Try plugging you nose Allergic 16.jpg|Okay, never mind Allergic 17.jpg|Will it blend? That is the question. Allergic 18.jpg|Pass the milk Allergic 19.jpg|Larv Allergic 20.jpg|Boc choy Allergic 22.jpg|Chili Pepper Allergic 23.jpg|Erupting like a volcano! Allergic 24.jpg|Drink up! Allergic 25.jpg|KA-BOOM! Allergic 26.jpg|Hey! It worked! Allergic 27.jpg|OK, it DIDN'T work. Allergic 28.jpg|Yumi sick in bed Episode 108.png|She doesn't look any better Allergic 29.jpg|There's only one thing to do. Allergic 30.jpg|I'm feeling MUCH better now! Allergic 31.jpg|There's a note! Allergic 32.jpg|Poor Yumi. Allergic 33.jpg|Don't cry. Allergic 34.jpg|IT'S THE SOAP! Allergic 35.jpg|AMI! Where are you? Allergic 36.jpg|I'm down here! Allergic 37.jpg|Ami and Yumi hugging Allergic 38.jpg|The secret handshake Allergic 39.jpg|Done! Allergic 40.jpg|Ami and Yumi relax Allergic 41.jpg|...While poor Kaz has to work! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes